Reunion
by Elaina96
Summary: A story that i started and never really finished and sadly it is not on my to-do list


Reunion.

It had been five years since the Titans had went their separate ways, and sadly they didn't exactly stay in touch. They wanted to, they really did, but life got ahead of them and before they knew it they hadn't seen each other in well … five years.

It was Kori who initiated the reunion, calling up Raven, Victor, and Garfield, who all agreed it had been way too long. Once everyone confirmed on the get together, Kori told them the time and place. And they were all thrilled when they found out they were meeting at the old park they used to hang out at on a regular basis.

Of course Richard and Kori were the first to arrive. Kori set food out on a picnic table while Richard started the grill, and yes he was prepared to be taken off cook duty once Victor arrived.

Victor was quick to show up at the reunion and with his happy attitude it really felt like things hadn't changed. They joked and laughed about the good old days while they awaited the arrival of the rest of the team.

Currently Raven and Garfield sat unnoticed in their car. They took a deep breath as they prepared themselves for the picnic get together. Garfield glanced into the back seat. "Do you think she will wake up?" He asked.

"She will be fine." Raven reassured before they both quietly left the car.

Their friends spotted them immediately and greeted them with exciting hugs. Raven could barely breathe as Kori squeezed her tight. "Oh Raven I have missed you so. How have you been?" Raven tried to answer but she could barely speak and before Garfield or any of the others could get Kori to let her go they heard a car door shut.

"Mommy." A little girl called as she ran towards them. Apparently all the commotion from the little get together awoke the child from her sleep. Raven let out a sigh as the child ran up to her and she picked her up. She had hoped she would be able to explain this before any of them actually saw the child.

"Oh I see." Kori couldn't help but say as she watched the girl cling to her mother.

They all just stared in shock and surprise. "Wow Raven you had a kid and didn't tell us?" Richard asked, almost hurt. He could only imagine how Kori must have felt.

Raven opened her mouth to explain but before any words could leave her lips a small breeze blew the child's hair slightly, revealing her little pointed ears. In less than a second all three former Titans turned towards Garfield.

Garfield nervously scratched the back of his head. "He, he… surprise." He said sheepishly. The park was filled with awkward silence as all eyes were on the little girl and the two adults that were her parents.

"Oh lord." Victor finally spoke. "You two just had a kid and didn't tell us?"

"Did you not think we would care to know?" Richard almost shouted.

Kori couldn't help but glance down at the reflecting object on Raven's finger as she quickly grabbed the girl's hand, "You're married?"

"We had to, I was pregnant." Raven defended.

"Wait, you had to marry me?" Garfield asked turning towards her.

"What? No Gar, I…" Raven tried to explain but the girl interrupted her.

"Mommy, my hands are dirty." The child complained. She apparently had gotten dirt on them from slamming the car door shut.

Raven sighed as she turned and started walking towards the park restrooms, slightly aware Kori was following her. Raven set her daughter on the sink as she helped her clean her hands as Kori slowly walked into the bathroom.

"I thought we were closer than this, Raven." The alien sighed sorrowfully.

Raven sighed, "I'm sorry, Star." She said regretfully, "Things just happened and…"

Kori turned and faced her, "It's okay Raven, I will forgive you… if you tell me everything."

Raven let out a long breath, "Okay."

Kori was suddenly filled with excitement, she had so many questions but she figured she would start at the beginning as if she just found out her two friends were sleeping together, which she did. "So how did you figure out your feelings, what was your first date like, when did you start really seeing each other, what was your first time like, when did you have your first time, is he like an animal in bed?" Kori asked back to back and Raven barely had enough time to cover her child's ears.

"Kori!" Raven said in embarrassment as she picked up her daughter and put her down, "Aurora, go find your dad." She told the girl and she nodded before running out the door. "Can you not bring up sex in front of my kid?" Raven asked.

Kori blushed, "Sorry, it's just… I have many subjects of girl talk to go through. I don't know where to begin. How old is she?"

"Four." Raven answered simply.

Kori's mouth practically dropped. "Four?" That would mean she got pregnant a year after the team departured. "Raven how long were you and Garfield together? I mean did you hook up at my wedding, or did you get pregnant in a one night fling?" Kori asked inquisitively.

"Kori," Raven sighed, "We were seeing each other back in the Hero days."

"What!" Kori almost shouted. "How could you not tell me?!"

"I'm a very private person, Kori." She defended.

"Well, not anymore, now tell me everything!"

Raven let out a long sigh. "Things got hot and heavy when we were young. When the team broke up we stayed together and got an apartment. Aurora was unexpected and we got married. We weren't keeping it a secret anymore, it just never came up." Raven said regretfully.

…

Richard ran a hand through is hair, "I can't believe you and Raven hooked up and you said nothing to either of us."

"Actually I knew." Victor spoke up and Richard immediately turned to him in surprise.

"Wait, what? You knew?" Richard asked.

"Are you kidding, I only walked in on them making out over a thousand times. But the wedding and having a kid; that threw me for a loop."

"Raven didn't want to make a big deal about it." Garfield defended.

"I get that with dating and the whole secret relationship, but haveing a baby?"

"Things happen." Garfield shrugged.

Richard leaned back on the picnic table and let out a long breath, before making a slight smirk. "So… how's Raven in bed?" He asked cockily and Garfield punched him in the shoulder.

"Daddy." They heard the girl call as she ran towards them.

"It's amazing how I see you both in her." Richard spoke as Garfield put the girl on his lap.

"I know, it's scary right."

"Does she have any powers?" Victor asked.

"She seems to have heightened senses, hearing, sight, smell, taste. It's very cool; you can't sneak up on her." He explained.

Richard somewhat blankly stared at the girl, "This… this is a lot to take in."

"Yeah it shocked me when I first found out too." Victor said as he took a bite of his burger.

…


End file.
